


Props

by reclaimedbythesea



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, I'm Sorry, Other, Prop Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea
Summary: After an evening of drinking and playing cards with Adler and Bell, your dreams became strange.
Relationships: Russell Adler/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Props

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after playing Prop Hunt in Cold War for 4 hours straight. XD

Playing poker with the team was always fun, though Park, Lazar and Sims had folded leaving you alone with Bell and Adler. You hadn’t lost a game yet but it was almost one in the morning. You tried to hide a yawn but Russ had noticed. “You tired, kid?” he asked.

“No sir, I feel just fine.” You grabbed another card, hoping to end up with a good hand by the end of this round. Bell eventually folded and left the room to finally catch some sleep. Sadly, you didn’t win the final game against Adler but he didn’t take your bet from you and you got to keep what little cash you had left.

You both called it a night before heading off to sleep. By the time you head hit the pillow you passed out into dreamland.

Everything felt strange and you found yourself in what looked like a mall of some sorts. It was too quiet.. until the sound of footsteps made their way ever closer. You could see around the room but were soon caught off guard by your lack of limbs.

“W-what?!” you hissed internally, “Am I dead??” It was strange. You attempted to look around the room for your reflection and soon found it through the door of what looked like an arcade you were placed in. You were a damn yellow wet floor sign!

“This is insane!” you hissed once more, unaware if anyone could hear you. An internal clock inside you soon went off and the need to whistle was devastating. It all happened so fast you had no time to prepare yourself over how loud and obnoxious it was!

The footsteps made their way into the room and finally revealed themselves to you. It was your boss, Russell Adler! He looked determined and on a mission. You swore you heard Hudson’s voice over his comms.

“ _Rouge props??”_ you thought to yourself. Having lost track if time the familiar itch was back, like the ones where you needed to sneeze _really_ bad. “Oh no, no, no, no, please no!” You concentrated hard but it was no use.

Another whistle. _Come and get me, I’m right here!_

Adler stopped, scanning the room for the sound but had no clue what to look for, anything in the room could have been _you_. Shit, shit _shit_.

He turned around and went to the opposite side of the arcade as you attempted to calm your beating prop heart. Another set of seconds passed by but now you were getting into it. “Russsssss, come back and plaaay~” you whispered although he couldn’t hear you. Counting down the seconds until you could whistle again was getting fun.

You whistled once again and he rushed back, gun barrel tracing the objects in the room but apparently a lone wet floor sign in an arcade wasn’t _too_ out of place. Adler moved to the far end of the room and that’s when it happened. Hearing the clank you saw a flash grenade roll in and explode immediately, sending a shock wave through your body and somehow providing the confirmation he needed to move in and attack. Fuck!

It was all too much for your psych and you took off, sliding across the floor like being on roller-blades. “Marking enemy location!” Oh shit, _now_ he was after you. You flew out of the arcade like a bat out of hell with Adler hot on your heels and shooting to kill.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” you hissed, going as fast as possible to escape but it was too late. The man had some precision aim and the last bullet that hit you finally did you in with an amusing bang that sounded like a flash bang.

“ _Kid, wake up._ _ **Kid**_ _!”_ You jolted awake nearly falling out of the small cot with Adler watching.

“I-I’m sorry sir! Did I wake you??” you babbled.

“No, but whatever you were dreaming about sounded amusing. Rouge props? I _did_ hear my name a few times. Let’s keep things professional kid, got it?” Boy was he right and you felt like an idiot. No more weird German foods before bed next time, you were sure about that. Letting out a long sigh you attempted to go back to sleep, hoping there were no more weird dreams like that.


End file.
